wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pablo
Pablo is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, Pablo is the 1st player in the 1100 mark and is a Pro at 1106+. He is, overall, the 8th Pro class player In Basketball, he is one of the best Pro class players, having a level of 1331+ (the 12th best player). His teammates are Abby and Susana. In Table Tennis, he is not very good at a level of only 356+. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 49th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Pablo is a Master Mii. Trivia *'Pablo' is PRO at all sports, except Table Tennis. *He is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 17 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Steph. He is very defensive and strikes often. *His Japanese name is Pa buro. *You can earn his badge for making 25 edits on CPU articles. *His name means the same thing as Pavel's. *'Pablo' is in 1st place in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party, having a score of 415yd. *'Pablo' appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery PabloDACotQR.JPG|Pablo's QR Code Pablo.png|Pablo as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Pablo and his teammates Abby and Susana playing Basketball at Night.JPG IMG_0153.JPG|Pablo playing Table Tennis 2018-03-23 (5).png|Another photo of Pablo as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Smile.jpg|Pablo smiling with Victor, Shinta, Miyu, Elisa, Marco, Mike, and Andy DSC01942.JPG|Pablo in Swordplay Speed Slice DSC01991.JPG|Pablo in Swordplay Duel Badge-12-3.png|Pablo's badge 2018-07-24 (21).png|Pablo playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-16 (52).png|Pablo (left) in Cycling IMG_0783.JPG|Pablo swordfighting at High Noon 2018-10-01 (49).png Tyrone, Pablo, and Takumi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png 5- Master.jpg Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eva, Pablo, and Miyu participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Pablo, Greg, and Ren participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Elisa, Pablo, Rin, Chika, Theo, and Sarah featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Sandra, Silke, and Pablo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Pablo, Matt, and Hiromasa participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Cole, Pablo, Rin, Ian, Rainer, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-27 (13).png Helen, Mike, and Pablo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Pablo as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Red Males Category:Mii's Who Love Red Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:5 Letters Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Top 15 Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Adults